The deadly cheese
by Agent BM
Summary: Don't ask where this idea came from, i thought it'd be funny. After eating some highly toxic cheese that was supposed to go to adorabeezle, Taffyta now has only 15 minutes to live. She's gonna spend her time doing the things she would normally get in trouble for like insulting Vanellope and theft


**The deadly cheese**

**i don't own wir**

(Ice cream mountains)

A delivery truck drove up to Adorabeezle's house carrying a dangerous cargo. Adorabeezle stepped outside

"Sign here please" said the delivery man handing her a clipboard

Adorabeezle signed and the delivery man threw a box into the sbow

"Dont just throw that this things dangerous" shouted Beezle

"What is it?" Asked the delivery man

"Cheese" said Beezle

"Cheese, seriously?" Asked the delivery man

"This isn't just any cheese, this cheese is toxic and dangerous. It's made only on floor 1. This cheese is a very good power source for both my lab and can be used to make my latest experiment, the home relaxer 2, work. It must be treated properly, it can't be eaten and it can't fall into the wrong hands" said Adorabeezle

"Why not?" Asked the delivery man

"If you were stupid enough to eat it then you'd perish within a few minutes" said Beezle before turning back to her house

Beezle slipped on some ice and dropped the box

"No" shouted Beezle

the box started sliding down the mountain and towards te racers homes

"My package" shouted Adorabeezle before driving off after it

"What no tip?" Asked the delivery man

(Taffyta's house)

Taffyta was making herself a sandwich for lunch

"Let's see mayo, ham, lettuce and tomato and, hey wheres the cheese?" Asked Taffyta

She looks around her fridge but there was not a piece or slice in sight

"Just great I'm out of cheese" said Taffyta

The package crashed through her window

"What the fudge is this?" asked Taffyta

she opened the box and inside was a wheel of cheese freshly packaged

"Today must be my lucky day, boxed cheese" said Taffyta

Adorabeezle was searching for her package. Lucky for her the box left a trail for her to follow. the trail led to Taffyta's house. She barged into the house

"Hey, doesn't anyone knock anymore?" asked Taffyta angrily

"Taffyta sorry to bother you but-

Beezle saw a slice of the cheese was cut out and partially eaten on Taffyta's kitchen table

"Taffyta you ate the cheese?" asked Beezle

"Yeah, want some?" asked Taffyta

"Taffy you don't understand this isn't a normal cheese wheel this came from floor 1, it's highly toxic and since you ate it i now predict you only have 15 minutes to live" said Beezle scared

Taffyta spit the cheese she was eating in a trash can

"I'm gonna die?" asked Taffyta scared

"I'm afraid so" said Beezle

"Come on Beezle you're a scientist can't you cure me?" asked Taffyta

"It'd take too long, i'm so sorry" said Beezle disappointed

Taffyta broke down into tears

"I'm sorry i wish there was something i could do" said Beezle

Taffyta wiped away her tears

"Wait, since i'm gonna die i'm gonna make the best of what little time i have left. I can do whatever i want and not worry about the consequences. For example i love eating Gloyds pumpkins he gives me, but I'm highly allergic to them. But i won't live long enough for them to really affect me" said Taffyta

She ran outside and back with one of Gloyd's pumpkins and began eating it

"So you can eat that and you won't be affected til much later?" asked Beezle

"Well i do bloat a little"

Taffyta bloated up a little bit

"After that you don't wanna know what happens, how much time left?" asked taffyta

"12 minutes"

"Quick give me my cellphone" said taffyta

Adorabeezle handed Taffyta her phone and she quickly dialed a number

"Hello President Vanellope please, NO I CAN'T HOLD I'M GONNA DIE IN 12 MINUTES" shouted Taffyta "Hello Vanellope, i'd just like to say that you're a lousy snot nosed booger brain leader and you smell like a dumpster"

Vanellope began yelling over the phone

"Who is this? This is Taffyta Muttonfudge" said Taffyta

"11 minutes" said Beezle

"Hang on i think i hear the ice cream man outside, quick my savings" shouted Taffyta

She grabbed a big jar full of coins and ran outside

"Wait Mr. Ice cream man" said Taffyta

The ice cream man smiled when he saw all the money she had

"Quickly, give me all the ice cream sandwiches lava blisters and orange dream bars you have" said Taffyta

Rancis walked up to Beezle outside Taffyta's house

"Hey Beezle, is Taffyta alright?" asked Rancis

"Not sure anymore" said Beezle

Vanellope angrily drove up to the house with her dog on a leash

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S TAFFYTA?!" asked Vanellope angrily

"Here i am" said Taffyta holding onto a bunch of ice cream

She ran up to Vanellope and spike and gave them the ice cream

"Taffyta you're in big trouble and what is this?" asked Vanellope

"Present for you and the dog" said taffyta

"8 minutes" said Beezle

Taffyta jumped into Vanellope's kart and started it up

"Hey that's my candy kart" shouted Vanellope

Taffyta sped away crashing through buildings and almost running over people. She caught the Wynchell and Duncan's attention

"You'll never catch me officer donuts" shouted Taffyta before crashing the kart into the movie theater

"Taffyta's gone crazy" said Rancis

"I know" said Vanellope as she and her dog ate the ice cream Taffyta gave them

"She has 4 minutes" said Beezle

"Anyone care for a dream bar or lava blister? The lava blisters are a little hot but oddly satisfying" said Vanellope

"I'll take both" said Rancis

Taffyta ran out of the movie theater carrying a ton of candy. The owner of the theater, Herschel Nougatson, ran out after her

"Get back here Taffyta, I paid good money for that candy" shouted Herschel angrily

Taffyta came back with a truck for charity

"Take all of it, i don't need it" said Taffyta to the charity workers "How much time now?"

"1 minute" said Beezle

"Well, i guess this is it. Tell Gloyd i love him. Vanellope, sorry for calling you all these things, you're a great leader. Beezle your inventions suck but don't give up. Spike, you're a great dog and i don't know you that well" said Taffyta

Spike licked her face

"And Rancis, take good care of Vanellope, well goodbye everyone, farewell cruel world" said taffyta

She shut her eyes

"3, 2, 1"

Taffyta opened her eyes, nothing happened

"What happened?" asked Taffyta

"You turned into a fat slob and destroyed part of town that's what happened" said Vanellope

"I'm not dead, but how?" asked Taffyta

A charity worker gave Adorabeezle the cheese wheel

"We don't take half eaten food"

Adorabeezle looked at the label on the cheese

"Hey this isn't my cheese, this is just a normal cheese wheel" said Adorabeezle

The cops grabbed Taffyta

"Looks like you're not gonna die" said Adorabeezle

"Beezle you idiot, i'm gonna- uh oh, the pumpkins are starting to affect me" said Taffyta sickly

Taffyta exploded leaving behind poop and body parts

"EW" said everyone

"Anyone hungry?" asked Rancis

"I could go for some food" said Beezle

"I'm up for anything besides being here" said Vanellope

"Woof"

"Although i wonder who got my cheese wheel?" asked Beezle

(Burger time)

The burgertime chef was opening his package but saw it wasn't the cheese he ordered

"Experimental cheese? this isn't mine, this is trash" said the chef before throwing the cheese out


End file.
